gearheadbikeworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Fair Weather Good Riding
Heading north again.Fair skies and the wind at my back running on high ground with fantastic views provided by the remnants of the last Ice-Age, best movie I have watched to date. I should reach North Point before dusk and hopefully catch the ferry to Washington Island for some camping. My dead reckoning and use of the sun, have made for impressive if not suprising timing related to when I need to be at a certain place at a certain time, I also use the computer often for up-dates on milage etc. The rear hub has been problematic and is resulting in annoying down-time required to replace these broken spokes. They are only a buck or so per unit, but that adds up quickly. I can feel them when they POP right through the frame all the way to my boney tush! Lucky for Moi bike shops are not too far and in between the towns that I pass by and through on this trip. Stopped at a cool saloon the other day, total air head establishment, immediatly felt at ease and at home due to the laid back atmosphere. Not to sound trite, but we are in such a hurry in our day to day lives and for what? Tomorrow will come on it,s own time regardless our inssesive pushing and shoving to move it ahead. I am riding and a playing well north of the tension line and have only to worry about the occasional in-attentive driver or how my supply of spare parts/water supply is holding up(nice). I wish that this could go on indefinitely, and am toying with the notion of how long it would take to circumnavigate the globe! And how much.lol. There is a fellow whom I believe is from Germany who is trekking the globe for the last few years, after becoming dissatisfied with the notion of working in a tool and 'die' shop until the day he drops. He obtains funding from the public from donations given via his web site/blog where he gives a regular blow by blow of his adventures of living on the road from a bike. Have made the island and it seems as if automobiles are all but absent giving me a wide bearth and room to breath..this is good! You can taste the air, it is sweet and crisp on the tounge, with background of fresh Honeysuckle adding to the pallet of delicious flavors one can only experience when at ground level, either riding or hiking will bring about the full effect. The tent is now set up and I will spend the night in this little park after notifying the local constable of my presence as not to alarm anyone should I come out of the woods through the morning fog like a ghost or a stray spector. LOL x 3.146 As I write this memoir' -Nov 5-2011, the wind has turned and begun to blow from the Canada's, bringing winter not far behind. I look back fondly at this trip, longing for those hot summer days on the road. I will be writing more on this in the comming weeks. Peace